


Strange Love

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, Haiku, If it's even a fanfic, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not so secret code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something what came to my mind during maths lesson. Because I was bored. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

After the night falls  
Xiphoid forms are fighting:  
Evil and the good

Light shows two figures  
On the sky playing star-chess:  
Triangle and Tree.

Love is strange, isn't it?


End file.
